The Fight in the Fixer
This is the fifteenth episode of the eleventh season of Bones. Summary The team investigates the body of a private investigator who was found frozen in ice, after being dumped in the Potomac. The victim, a man with many enemies, was a "fixer" who made sure his clients' problems got "resolved." Meanwhile, Aubrey is shocked to find information tied to his father's whereabouts, Angela and Hodgins continue to work on their rocky relationship, Brennan and Booth get Christine's first report card and criminal behaviorist Karen Delfs (guest star Sara Rue) asks Aubrey out on a date. Synopsis Whie discussing their daughter's grades, Boooth and Brennan recieves a message about a body found in the Potomac River by two fraternity members. The victim is identified as being caucasian and tall impeded in a block of ice. The possibility of it being a suicide is debunked by Karen Delfs who also asks Aubrey out for coffee. During the autopsy Cam notices Angela wearing an expensive-looking bracelet, which was a gift from Hodgins, who is trying to apologize being a jerk. Angela Finding no water or bacteria in the victim's lungs Cam rules out the possibility of suicide as it proofs that the victim was dead when he hit the water. Angela notices a tattoo of a woman on his arm and scans it leading to an ID for a Lissa Bowman, the deceased's wife. She informs agent Booth that her husband, Frankie, had a business for making important people's problems disappear (ergo he was a P.I) His assistant, Kerry, gives them access to Frankie's files, but Aubrey having known Frankie because he helped his father a long time ago, finds a secret room containing the important files. Dr. Wells discoveres the victim suffered from blunt force trauma to the leg a year prior. Cast Main Cast: *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *James Aubrey- John Boyd Intern of the Week *Brian Klugman as Dr. Oliver Wells Guest Cast *Sara Rue as Karen Delfs *Lisa Arturo as Lissa Bowman *Alyssa Diaz as Kerry Napoli *Nick Annunziata as Jimmy Nasari *Wolf Muser as Abraham Froome *Lea Coco as Valon Dudeshev *June Carryl as Attorney Featured Music Notes In one scene, Angela is no longer wearing new necklace, and in the next shot, she is. Quotes *Wells: So what we've done is hooked these vents up to a metallurgical blast furnace. Hodgins: I happened to have one lying around from a previous experiment. Brennan: Is this the same furnace that almost burnt down the lab last year? Hodgins: Different circumstances...but yes. I call her Smaug because this baby breathes fire''.'' *Delfs: Yes, I like to do my research on who I'm going out with...or not going out with, as the case may be. Wow, you must have some profound daddy issues. *Brennan: Angela, you have created countless reenactments for me--stabbings, shootings, even beheadings. But now you're saying no to regurgitation. Angela, shrugging: A girl's got to have her standards. Gallery Bones-S11 1115-sc35-PM 0243 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1115-sc35-PM 0021 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1115-sc22-PM 0143 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1115-sc22-PM 0048 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1115-sc15-PM 0253 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1115-sc15-PM 0019 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1115-sc12-PM 0185 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1115-sc12-PM 0106 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1115-sc12-PM 0100 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1115-sc12-PM 0029 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1115-sc8-PM 0106 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1115-sc8-PM 0034 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1115-sc8-PM 0016 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1115-sc1-PM 0180 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1115-sc1-PM 0085 hires1.jpg Video Gallery Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes